1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of hangers and supports for objects such as pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clamps for holding circular objects such as pipes or conduits are commonly used in a wide variety of circumstances, such as to secure the objects to structure, to secure other objects or fixtures to the circular objects, or to otherwise limit movement of the circular objects. One example is hanging pipes for a sprinkler system, or other types of pipe or conduit, from threaded rod to which a hanger is attached.
Hangers for pipes have been hung from structure to allow a service pipe or conduit to be slid through the hanger loop. Sprinkler pipe may be in sections that are 6.4 meters (21 feet) in length. The common practice for installing horizontal runs of such pipe is for an installer to hang the threaded rod and hangers in the ceiling structure first. This required the installer to stab (slide) the pipe sections through the hangers, moving the pipe horizontally into the already-installed hangers or disassembling hangers, wrapping the hanger around the pipe, and re-installing on to the threaded rod.